Amor Yaoi PikoxIlay
by LanaAsahi
Summary: (Este es un fic de PikoxOC, Lemmon y Yaoi al ultimo capitulo. Los OC me pertenecen para ver su aspecto ir a la web: /gallery/) Piko conoce a Ilay y se enamora de él, pero Alan, quien vive dentro del cuerpo de Ilay para camuflarse entre humanos, deja el cuerpo y este desaparece. Donde esta Ilay? (Mundos: 'Parodia del real y OOO de Adventure Time'
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic tiene OC, el unico que no es OC es Piko Utatane, todos los OC son mios, para ver su aspecto podeis ir aqui: ** gallery/ **Teneis que buscarlos entre los folders, aun que no costara mucho encontrarlos (Tambien podeis encontrar este fic terminado).**

_Pensamientos  
''Recuerdos'' (de dialogos)  
__Susurros  
_**Traduccion de lo que dice Lara cuando es perro**  
**_Telepatia_**

_CAP-1_

_''Hola''_ Recuerdo que dije_ ''Lana, vengo a devolverte esos auriculares''_ ella me dijo _''Ah~ bien''_ Entonces vi que estaba con alguien _''Este es Utatane Piko, de Vocaloid-3, hecho por la compania Sony y voz del utaite Piko''_ Me dijo... _Utatane Piko_ Pense en ese momento, la verdad al ser de otra domencion, la dimencion Genderbend, no miraba Adventure Time with Finn and Jake, sino que miraba Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake y Panty y Stocking eran chicos, no chicas, y el Vocaloid famoso de Crypton era Mikuo Hatsune, en esta dimencion Mikuo es un Fanloid seccion Genderbend y Miku es Vocaloid original, en cambio en mi dimencion Miku era Fanloid seccion Genderbend y Mikuo el original _Utatane... Piko... ''Yo soy de otra dimencion y el unico Utatane del cual he escuchado mas de dos canciones a sido Utatane Piki''_ Dije _''Y como es ella?''_ preguntó _''Pues... parecida a ti... vais vestidos igual, tenes aspecto muy parecido y... la diferencia seria que ella lleva una cola en un lado de la cabeza... no como Akita Neru... sino solo un mechon''_ ''_Y como conoces a Neru'' ''Yo tambien veo Genderbends, aun que es mas famoso Akita Nero''_ Dije, _''Yo solo he visto a Piki una vez, supongo que ella tambien me... me habra visto alguna... vez... Te pasa algo?''_ _No nada, solo que no se porque Lana se marcho ahora..._ Pense, nunca se lo he preguntado...

Tiempo AntesP.O.V. LANA/LISA

No hay nada mejor que tener un dia libre... sin hacer nada... bueno talvez lo he dicho muy pronto... siempre que lo digo pasa algo que hace que no sea un dia tranquilo  
-Kon'nichiwa Lana-sama...  
-Kon'nichiwa Piko-san-Hace ya tiempo que no mantengo contacto con algun Vocaloid  
-Veras Lana... Se me ha roto mi querido USB-No me gustaba por donde iba esta conversacion ¿Cual USB?-Y queria que me lo arreglaras... Se que no tardaras mucho... Asi que Kudasai! Kudasai! Kudasai! Kudasai! KUDASAI~!  
-Bueno... vale... ¿Cual USB?  
-Este...-Dijo sacando un USB plateado con lineas verdes en los laterales y un cuadrado azul en cada lado-Me lo regalo Miki-onee-chan en mi cumpleaños... la verdad es que aparte de que le debio costar mucho, me lo regaló por mi cumpleaños numero 1, mi primer año de "vida"... Imaginate si se enterase... Ni diez mil toneladas de cerezas harian que se sintiese mejor...  
-Buah! Pensaba que seria algo mas serio...-Coguí el USB y lo examine con la vista- ... Este USB se ha caido de algun sitio y despues ha sido mojado...  
-Pero si yo lo tenia guardado en mi habitacion... ¿Como es posible?  
-Huele un poco a Rin...  
-Pudo ser ella?  
-Que hacia en tu habitacion?  
-Me pidio unos folios... supongo que debio de caerse cuando Rin cogió uno...  
-Ire ahora mismo a arreglarlo, si pudieras esperar 10minutos como mucho...-Salió Alan, en su forma de humano, del espejo.  
-Hola, Lana vengo a devolverte esos auriculares  
-Ah~ Bien-Los cogí, cuanto tiempo sin verlos... por poco y no sobrevivo... Entonces me di cuenta de que Piko seguia allí- Este es Utatane Piko, de Vocaloid-3, hecho por la compania Sony y voz del utaite Piko  
-Yo soy de otra dimencion y el unico Utatane del cual he escuchado mas de dos canciones a sido Utatane Piki-Dijo Alan o Ilay... Alan en forma de Ilay  
-Y como es ella?-Preguntó Piko  
-Pues... parecida a ti... vais vestidos igual, tenes aspecto muy parecido y... la diferencia seria que ella lleva una cola en un lado de la cabeza... no como Akita Neru... sino solo un mechon...-Dijo Ilay.  
-Y como conoces a Neru?  
-Yo tambien veo Genderbends, aun que es mas famoso Akita Nero-Contesto. Yo me fui porque esta conversacion no me interesaba y tenia que arreglar el USB.  
-Yo solo he visto a Piki una vez, supongo que ella tambien me... me habra visto alguna... vez... Te pasa algo?  
-No... Nada...-Acabe de oir.

P.O.V. PIKO

Creo que Lana ya se marchó a arreglar el USB.  
-Bueno yo... tengo que irme...-Dijo  
-Un momento! Como te llamas?  
-Pues mi verdadero nombre es Alan, soy un demonio y esta forma de humano, se llama Ilay, es el cuerpo que uso para camuflarme entre humanos...  
-Ah~ Asi que te puedo llamar Alan y Ilay?  
-Solo te dejo llamarme con alguno de esos nombre cuando estoy en esta forma, cuando estoy en mi forma real puedes, unicamente, llamarme Alan  
-Ah~  
-Bueno yo... me tengo que ir... Sayōnara...-Dijo inclinandose hacia delante con las manos juntas.  
-Sa-Sayōnara...-Me despedi y él se marchó- ... Ilay...

P.O.V. ILAY

¿Un USB? ¿Enserio?  
-Totalemente enserio, se cayó cuando Rin cogio un folio y despues fue mojado-Se me olvidaba que a veces temos telepatia...-Telepatia o no, tengo que arreglarlo...  
-Uh!-Otra vez me leyo los pensamientos  
-... Piko me dijo que se lo regalo Miki-chan por su primer cumpleaños, significa mucho para él, Miki es como su hermana  
-Para Piko, todos son sus hermanos! Da igual que sean Yandere y Tsundereloids como Utauloids o Hagane y Magneloids, solo al hablar con uno, ya lo clasifica como hermano  
-No seas asi Alan, que tu haces lo mismo conmigo  
-Pero es una competicion, por cada vez que Lara me llama tío, yo te llamo hermana  
-Larry me llama tía y yo no te llamo hermano  
-Pero esto pasa solo entre Lara y yo, vosotros soys... Uno que no tiene nada que ver el otro es la pared en la cual se proyecta el reflejo del proyector...  
-Me has llamado pared?  
-Tu pared, yo espejo, Lara proyector, Larry un espectador, las acciones es la proyeccion... quien es quien... eso da igual... bueno no... pero ahora de igual...

FIN ILAY P.O.V.

* * *

**El primer capitulo. Lo primero en cursiva son memorias de Ilay.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Pensamientos  
''Recuerdos'' (de dialogos)  
__Susurros  
_**Traduccion de lo que dice Lara cuando es perro**  
**_Telepatia_**

_CAP-2__**[Tiempo despues(Piko y Ilay se conocen mejor)]**_

-Hola Piko ¿Que haces por aqui?  
-Ah~ nada~ nada de nada ¿Po-Por que? ¿Es que no puedo entrar en tu casa sin avisar y sin llamar?  
-Bueno, yo ya estoy acostumbrado a que vengan a mi casa sin avisar o llamar... la verdad es que si lo hicieran... no habrian circunstancias extremas...  
-Que quieres decir con eso?  
-Que...-Miró a otro lado con un tono más flojo-Ahora mismo podria estar bañandome o duchandome o no se... emp... ¿Es... Estas bien?  
Piko estaba de espaldas tapandose la nariz-Si, si... ¿Que ya estas acostumbrado? Como se puede estar acostumbrado a eso?  
-Despues de tantos años, ya hay solucion para esos casos  
-Aun asi...-Ilay se cogué del pecho-Te pasa algo?  
-Creo que estoy... aban... abandonando este... este cuerpo...  
-Puedo hacer algo?  
-Alan esta dejando su cuerpo humano-Dijo Cody-Lo mejor sera que te apartes  
Piko se puso detras de una pared. Ilay se sento en posicion fetal en el suelo, agacho la cabeza y dio un grito.  
-Ilay...-Dijo Piko detras de la pared, entonces se asomo por la pared. Sus pupilas se encojieron y se quedo parado.  
Allí estaba, tirado en el suelo, Ilay y detras suyo, aparecia y desaparecia en cada segundo, Alan que miraba a Ilay. En poco tiempo dejo de aparecer y desaparecer, entonces se agachó para ver como estaba Ilay, pero su cuerpo desaparecio al momento.  
-¡Y Ilay-kun! ¿¡Que le paso a Ilay-kun!?-Piko vino corriendo  
-Pues... veras... Él nació muerto, solo que siguió viviendo gracias a que yo ocupe su cuerpo, yo me podia transformar en él cuando quisiese y él era yo... solo un camuflaje...  
-Entonces... Ilay-kun... Esta muerto-Comenzó a llorar-Y yo sin despedirme...  
-Eh~... Sssh~... no llores, ahora seguramente esta en...  
-Un sitio mejor...-Piko interrumpió a Alan.  
-No, en realidad debe de estar en el pais de OAOA reclamando su trono como Principe Musical con Lisa.  
-Que quieres decir?  
-Que sus autenticos padres eran los Reyes del Reino Musical, solo que él tuvó que nacer aqui para ser mi cuerpo humano, pero segun el contrato del hombre que me salvo, y salvo a Lana cuando morimos, cuando dejasemos el cuerpo humano, este apareceria en su Reino, en el Pais de Ooo y Aaa, solo que ahora es OAOA...  
-Podias haber comenzado por allí ¿sabes? ¬¬  
-Es que... no me tomes mal... Me caes bien pero queria ver la cara epica que se te quedaria al oirlo  
-Pero...  
-Si seguimos con la chacharra, se nos pasara el dia y tendremos que visitarlos mañana

[En OAOA, El Reino Musical]

-Bueno... ya llegamos a reino-Dijo Alan

-Vaya... Todos los habitantes son... ¿Instrumentos y Notas?

-Es un Reino Musical... ¿Que creeias? ¿Que iban a ser parecidos a humano? Si en el Reino Chuche los habitantes son caramelos y dulces y en el Reino del Fuego son humanoides que arden y otros tipos de animales que arden ¿Aqui iba a ser diferente?

-Pues... no todos son notas y instrumentos... Hay una mujer con un peinado de una Negra, un hombre vestido con un vestido parecido al violin... Supongo que las corcheas son animales ¿no?

-Bueno, da igual...

-¡Ah~! Un perro con el pelaje en forma de Blancas...-Acaricia al perro- Que mono...

-Bueno ¡Vamos ya!

Entran al Palacio, alli Lana esta con Lisa.

-Kon'nichiwa, Lisa-chan y Lana-kanon-Saludo Piko.

-Supongo que has llegado bien ¿Verdad Lisa-san? Nosotros si que llegamos bien, hola Alania-kanon-Lana hizo una mueca a lo que dijo Alan.

-Ya~ pero sin Ilay-Dijo Lisa.

-Eso ya no importa, por cierto ¿Donde esta?

-Esta dando guerra a los sirvientes, se ve que el mayordomo Intorno quiso que Ilay se pusiera un tipo de ropa y la criada Arrondissez otra, pero Ilay no le gustaba ninguna, ahora esta batallando para llevar su ropa de siempre-Dijo Lana

-¿Intorno? ¿Arrondissez?-Pregunto Piko

-Intorno esignifica Redonda en Francés y Arrondissez significa Redonda en Italiano-Dijo Alan.

-Son genderbends-Dijo Lisa

-Muchas gracias Lana-kanon-Dijo Piko.

Lana suspira-Por que sera que todos me llaman Lana-kanon.

-Y kanon es...-Dijo Lisa.

-Susurro de las Flores en japones, tambén es como se llamaba mi abuela paterna-Dijo Lana.

-Oh~! Hola a todos ¿cuando vinieron?-Vinó Ilay de una habitación.

-Hace nada-Contesto Alan.

-Principe Musical-Vinó una Nota Musical en forma de blanca, llamada Blanquita y a su lado otra llamado Blanquito. Blanquita parecia mujer porque llevaba vestido y Blanquito un hombre porque tenia un bigote.

-Ya dije que prefiero que me llamen Ilay, me llamo Ilay, mi nombre es, ha sido y sera Ilay-Dijo.

-Bueno... Principe Musi...-La nota musical llamada Blanquito paró-... mmmm... Ilay... Hemos pensado en cortarte el mechón ese... el que flota.

Intorno intento tocar el mechon, pero Ilay, enfadado lo empujo un poco- ¡Como alguien toque este mechon!-Dijo señalandoselo-¡Juro! ¡Y JURO! ¡QUE HABRA UNA NOTA MENOS EN ESTE PALACIO!

* * *

**Bueno se ve que Alan/Ilay tuvieron situaciones raras con ... no se sabe quien...**  
**Sangrado de nariz por parte de PikoxD que tendra en la cabeza ese chico  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_Pensamientos  
''Recuerdos'' (de dialogos)  
__Susurros  
_**Traduccion de lo que dice Lara cuando es perro**  
**_Telepatia_**

_CAP-3_

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, he quedado-Dijo Lisa.

-Con quien?-Pregunto Ilay.

-Con... Con Marceline... Seran horas y horas de musica, canciones y instrumentos... no... me quedare a dormir en su casa...-Dijo y se marchó.

-Que raro, nunca ha tenido tanta prisa-Dijo Ilay.

-Yo tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer... ¡Tengo que reconstruir a Kady!-Dijo Lana-Asi que tambien tendre que despedirme-Así que adios o sayōnara o lo que sea...

-Sayōnara Lana-kanon-Dijo Piko

-Adios Lana-kanon-Siguió Ilay

Se marcha también.

-Bueno, Piko-san, cuando quieres que te pase arecoguer llamame, ok? Yo también tengo que reconstruir a Cody y reinstalar el superordenador-Dijo Alan-Sayōnara

Se vuleve a inclinar hacia delante y junta las manos. Despues de eso se marcha.

-Sayōnara Alan-sama-Dijo Piko.

-Adios Alan-Dijo Ilay. Se voltea y grita- ¡TODO EL PERSONAL QUE TRABAJE AQUI, TIENE EL RESTO DEL DIA Y TODA LA NOCHE LIBRE HASTA MAÑANA POR LA TARDE, LOS DEL TURNO DE NOCHE TAMBIEN TIENEN LIBRE HASTA MAÑANA POR LA TARDE... emp... MEJOR DICHO MAÑANA POR LA NOCHE!

Todo el personal se va corriendo.

Piko mira extrañado-Porque has dicho eso?

Ilay le mira con una sonrisa-Quieres ver algo?

-El que?

-Algo muy molón... Mira-Se quita el collar con una corchea con diamantes, esta brilla y se combierte en una doble hacha con el filo de diamante y el mango de oro- A que es chulo, con ese colllar se puede crear musica y se puede convertir en esto...

-Vaya... me dejas coguerlo?

-Talvez... luego-Dice al mismo tiempo que trapa a Piko con el mango de la doble hacha para que no escape-Antes quiero hacer otras cosas...

Piko grita.

[Fuera del Reino, en el bosque que esta al lado]

Alan esta sentado en una rama del arbol que esta más salido del bosque(por lo tanto más cerca del palacio)

-Vaya grito que acaba de dar-Dijo Alan- ¿Verdad que lo has oído)

-Si, pero me parece muy mal que estes espiando a Ilay y a Piko-Dijo Lisa.

-No los espio, no veo lo que hacen, solo les oigo-Dijo Alan.

-Es casi lo mismo-Dijo Lisa, entonces viene Lana.

-Que haceis?

-Lana-Dijo Lisa mirando a Lana, despues vuelve a mirar a Alan-Mira lo que hace Alan, esta espiando a Ilay y a Piko-Dijo volviendo a mirar a sitio donde estaba Lana, solo que ella no estaba. Entonces ve una hoja caer de ese arbol y ve a Lana sentada al lado de Alan.

-Haber traido palomitas dulces o almenos un refresco-Dijo.

-Si lo hubiera hecho, Piko sospecharia-Contesto Alan.

-Ya pero asi es muy soso... Hay que tener algo con que acompañarlo...

-Vale...-Dijo Alan, hizo aparecer palomitas y dos refrescos.

-Bien...-Lana hace aparecer otro refresco...

-Pero yo ya he hecho aprecer dos..

-No, baka, el otro tambien es para mi-Contesto Lana mientras Alan se comia unas palomitas-... Lisa, siento mucho que tengas que ver esto... ¿Lisa?-Mira donde estaba Lisa, pero ella no esta

-No pasa nada, pero con la condicion de que me digais todo, absolutamente ¡TODO! Lo que oigais-Dijo Lisa en la rama de debajo de ellos.

* * *

**Bueno... creo que este lo podria dejar como ultimo o penultimo**

**Se ve que Lisa no estuvo de acuerdo con Alan... pero al final  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_Pensamientos  
''Recuerdos'' (de dialogos)  
__Susurros  
_**Traduccion de lo que dice Lara cuando es perro**  
**_Telepatia_**

_CAP-4_[En el Palacio Musical]

-Piko~... sabias que eres muy guapo?-Dijo Ilay abrazando a Piko por la cintura.

-Emp... yo... esto...

-Shhh~ no digas nada...-Dijo hacercandose a él.

De pronto la puerta del palacio se habrio y Ilay solto a Piko.

-Yo-Yo siento interrumpirles-Dijo Intorno-Es que venia a comunicarle que tiene una reunion mañana a las 12:00 y como tengo libre mañana a esa hora, no puedo decirselo mañana.

-Ah~! Bueno vale-Dijo Ilay. Intorno miro se hacerco a Piko y lo estudio con la mirada.

-Vaya...-Comenzo a decir-... Que chica mas guapa ¿Como te llamas, señorita?

Piko dijo enfadado-Una... UNA CHICA!?

Piko dirigió una mirada sombría a Intorno, la cual hizo estremecer hasta al mismísimo Ilay, quien en su mente deseo con todas sus fuerzas que no le hiriera mucho daño a Intorno.

.

.

.

3

-Pero que...

·

·

·

2

-Has...

·

·

·

1

-**DICHO!** - gritó Piko dándole a Intorno la mayor patada que había recibido en su vida, haciendolo volar fuera del palacio-Soy un CHICO... **UN CHICO GENUINO**

[En el arbol]

-Habeis visto eso...-Dijo Alan.

-Se dirije hacia aqui-Dijo Lisa

-CUIDADO!-Grito Lana. Todos saltaron del arbol y Intorno cayo en el arbol rompiendolo.

-¡What the Fu... Como hizo eso! Una nota que no mide mucho mas que un adolescente, es casi de la misa talla que el mayordomo Menta-Dijo Alan.

-Aqui lo impossible es possible-Dijo Lisa.

[En el Palacio]

-Bien, ya...-Comenzó Piko pero Ilay le interrunpio abrazandole por la espalda.

-Vaya Tsundere que eres...-Dijo y le besó en el cuello, eso hizo que Piko se sonrojara- ... Vaya interrupcion, yo ya te iba a arrancar la ropa...

-_¿Que?-_Susurro Piko aun mas rojo.

-Pero ahora no... se me fueron las ganas...

-Eh?

-Nah era broma... La verdad es que te la arrancaria ahora mismo, si quieres o sino, te la arrancare igualmente...

-Ah~!-Gritó y se libró de Ilay-No~!

Piko comenzó a correr y Ilay le persiguió.

[En el arbol destrozado]

-Que cosas raras passan alli?-Se preguntó Alan.

-Que? Que? Que?-Decia Lisa.

-No le hagas mucho caso que este a veces es Hentai...

-Pero esta vez si que se oyen cosas raras! La otra vez era porque los muelles chirriaban siempre que alguien se movia!-Dijo Alan.

-Ya, ya... excusas, excusas... y de las barratas-Dijo Lana.

-¡QUE ES VERDAD!-Gritó Alan.

[En el Palacio]

Ilay cogió a Piko.

-Bien, gané, ¿Cual es el premio? ¡YO QUIERO PREMIO!

-Pues antes tendre que pillarte yo a ti...-Dijo Piko.

-Pues no lo conseguiras...-Ilay comenzó a correr.

Despues de unos minutos corriendo por todo el palacio.

-Vale, me pillaste...-Dijo Ilay, cansados los dos se sentaron en la cama- Ya sabes... te toca premio... pero primero el mio

Ilay se levantó de la cama y empujo a Piko hacia atras. Comenzo a besarle y Piko, mas rojo que su propia sangre, le abrazo y con una mano jugaba con el cabello de Ilay.

Un rato despues se quedaron sin oxigeno y Ilay comenzo a quitarle la ropa.

* * *

Bueno aqui ya empieza la accion  
A ver el proximo


	5. Chapter 5

**Lana: Bueno, creo que este es el ultimo Capitulo y tambien creo que abuso mucho de la palabra bueno, aun asi disfrutenlo**  
**Piko: Lana-kanon... me siento vijilado...**  
**Lana *se agacha a su altura*: Son imaginaciones tuyas... Te juro que nadie de aqui lleva *en un tono mas rapido* una camara de video, una camara de fotos, ni un movil ni hay camaras ocultas... Te lo juro y comenzamos ...**  
**Piko: Pero...**  
**Lana: ¡YA-YA-YA-YA-YA!**  
_

_CAP-5_

-Que habeis hecho ayer?-Pregunto Lana.  
Piko y Ilay se miraron y dijeron al unisono-Jugar al pilla-pilla :3  
-Seguro? Solo eso?-Pregunto Alan.  
-Dormir-Contesto Ilay.  
-Dormisteis juntos?-Pregunto Lisa.  
-No, Lia-Dijo Ilay.  
-¿Lia?-Pregunto Piko.  
-A veces la llamo Lia...  
-Nada raro?-Lana volvió a preguntar.  
-Por supuesto que no!-Dijo Piko.

[Un rato despues, en el bosque]

-No puedo creer que mi genderbend se haya desvirgado antes que yo... no se supone que deberiamos de hacerlo al mismo tiempo-Murmurraba Lisa junto a cosas incoherentes.  
-Creo que su relacion va ha ser All Funny, ya que, con lo Tsundere que es Piko, aun mas si alguien se atreve a llamarle chica o parecido...-Dijo Lana. Lisa seguia murrmurando incoherencias.  
-¿Que habra dicho Intorno para que Piko le diera esa patada?-Se pregunto Alan.

[Ayer. En el Palacio]

Se dieron un beso calido y tierno. Cuando comenzó a faltar oxigeno, Ilay se separo de Piko y se tumbo a su lado.  
-Sabes? Esta es solo una parte de mi premio-Dijo mirando a Piko de reojo.  
Ilay se tumbo lateralmente, entonces cerró los ojos y sonrio.  
-¿Quieres jugar a un juego?-Pregunto Ilay, sin esperar la respuesta dijo-Yo sere un tigre ambriento y tu seras mi presa ¿vale? Te doy 10 segundos de ventaja y preocura que no te atrape en un sitio muy duro, y ¡Ya! 10... 9... 8...-Piko no se movio, hestaba demasiado confundio hasta que algo le hizo clic y comenzo a correr- 7... 6... 5-4-3-2... 1...  
Ilay comenzo a perseguir a Piko otra vez. Piko se entró en una habitacion sin salida y se escondió detras de un mueble, que no le llegaba a la mitad del cuerpo.  
Se pasó unos segundos alli, miro atras y luego volvio a mirar hacia delante y se encontro a Ilay enfrente suyo.  
-Para escapar de mi, al dormitorio tienes que ir...  
Piko saltó el mueble y corrió al dormitorio. Al llegar Ilay salto hacia él y los dos cayeron en la cama, Piko encima de Ilay, y él sujetandole por la cintura.  
-Bueno, es hora de comer-Dijo y los dos se levantaron. Piko fue a donde la puerta pero Ilay lo detuvo y lo empujo un poco haci atras. Fue a la puerta y la cerró con el pistillo.  
-Quedamos en que yo era el tigre hambriento y tu la presa, ahora que la tengo no la dejare escapar.  
Ilay se lanzó sobre él y Piko gritó. Despues Piko comenzo a quitarle la chaqueta e Ilay intento quitarle la ropa a Piko.  
-Se podria hacer algo con este USB?-Pregunto Ilay con una sonrisa aguantando el USB que llevaba siempre Piko atras, que salia, de no sé donde.  
Ilay desvistio a Piko, mientras este se quito el cable USB, Ilay prefirio no preguntar de donde le salia, y tambien desvistio a Ilay. Los dos se quedaron en ropa interior. Ilay le comenzó a besar en el cuello y cada vez bajaba mas mientras Piko gemia. Ilay se detuvo e intento quitarle los auriculares a Piko.  
-Auch!-Se quejó Ilay al pasar la mano en la luz en forma de rayo que salia de cada lado de los auriculares-Me ha electrocutado.  
Ilay volcio a probarlo teniendo mas cuidado hasta que lo consiguió. Entonces Piko le besó.  
Ilay ya estaba bastante excitado. Se tumbo al lado de Piko.  
-Comenzamos con lo divertido? O me tiene que dar un ataque de excitacion...-Hubo un corto cilencio y Piko lo beso- Oye estas muy callado... no me gusta o hablas o me voy... no espera... o hablas o te vas, que yo soy el que vive aqui...-A Ilay se le dibujó una sonrisa-Podre hacerte gritar con la voz de mujer?  
-Que?  
-Has hablado!  
Ilay se sento y seguido, Piko.  
El oji-verde se sento en las piernas y besó al peli-plata mientras se abrazaban. Cuando les falto aire Ilay le susurro-Si no me contestas lo voy ha hacer... asi que relax.  
Hizo caer a Piko mirando ariba al borde de la cama.  
Le comenzo a bajar los boxers mientras le besaba en el cuello.  
Piko no dejaba de gemir.  
Ilay se quito los suyos.  
-No los nescesotare-Dijo y los lanzo lo mas cerca possible de la papelera.  
Piko se sento e Ilay se puso detras suyo y comenzo a morderle el lovulo de la oreja. Piko a duras penas intento relajarse y comenzó a besarlo.  
-Listo?  
-Si~  
Ilay comenzó a embestirle.  
-¡Ah! ¡Duele!-Se quejó Piko. Ilay paró un rato y despues siguió, primero lento y cada vez mas rapido. En cada embestida Piko no dejaba de gemir.  
-Pi-Piko...-Ilay apenas pudo hablark-Creo que...que me voy a... a correr...  
Ilay lo dijo demasiado tarde y acabo corriendose dentro de Piko y seguido Piko tambien se corrio y los dos cayeron en la cama.  
-Volveremos a jugar al juego de tigre y presa otro dia-Dijo Ilay

* * *

La verdad es que es la primera vez que escribo Yaoi, creo que es mas facil hacer un comic o un dibujo que escribirlo...  
Asi que seguro que ha quedado como una chapuza , asi que lo siento


End file.
